


rude boy

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratting, Breeding, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: i like the way you touch me there. i like the way you pull my hair.-were you asking for him to fuck you relentlessly? abso-fucking-lutely.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	rude boy

His pale hand gripped your cheeks forcefully as his piercing gaze met your wide eyes. A heavy feeling began to permeate the room and arousal began to grow. The sexual tension between the two of you was tangible. It filled all your senses and almost suffocated you. You wanted this. You **needed** this. Onyx eyes stared straight through your soul and were clouded with a lust you had never seen before. 

The entire week was filled with your incessant teasing. Curiosity peaked your interest and testing Sasuke’s limits sounded desirable. Whether it was simple training sessions to going out with friends, your hands would leave burning trails upon his skin and tended to linger a moment longer than usual. Cheeky remarks were frequently spewed from your mouth along with suggestive comments. Sasuke was never one to see the double meaning in words and actions until you began to play your little games with him. 

The innocent act you played was driving him insane. The little things like watching you seductively suck on a popsicle and pretending like you were doing nothing drove him mad. You and him wanted to see how long the other could last without any sexual acts and you were playing a dangerous bet.

He had finally reached his limit when you two were out eating with some friends. You leaned over the table to reach for your plate of food and managed to spill a glass of water on the Uchiha that sat next to you. Ice cold water seeped into his pants and he winced at the sudden temperature difference. 

_"I’m so sorry Sasuke! Let me clean it up for you."_

With a napkin in hand, you began to dab at the soaked material making sure to pay attention to his pelvic area. A hiss escaped his mouth and a tantalizing fear paralyzed your hand. His hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. 

_"I got it, Y/N.”_

Your hand fell to his thigh once his grip loosened and a smirk played onto your lips. You had finally broke him. Sasuke wasn’t oblivious at all. He knew about your shenanigans and was not about to bring you immediate satisfaction. Throughout the entire dinner, his hands were on your thighs. You knew what you were getting into, **_right?_**

* * *

You sat on your knees as Sasuke sat on the bed. The only sound that filled the room was your erratic breaths. His grip on your face tightened and he smirked. 

"Don’t act so coy, kitten. You were practically begging to be fucked this entire week."

His thumb dragged on your lower lip, smearing the lipstick that stained them. Your cheeks blushed red and your eyes were dripping with want.

"Such a pretty little face... You’ll be a good girl and let me have my way with you, right princess?" 

You eagerly nodded as you clenched your thighs together in need for friction. 

"Tongue out for me." 

His eyes ravished your panting figure, mouth open and waiting for his next move. Seeing you so flustered so quickly inflated his ego exponentially. He tightened his grip on your face, tilted it upward, and watched as his saliva slowly dripped its way into your mouth. The black-haired man sat back smugly and watched you willingly swallow his spit. Seeing you do anything for him so graciously made the bulge in his pants grow excruciatingly tighter. 

"So eager for me, huh." 

Simply being under his observant gaze was something that already pushed you to the edge. You were slowly becoming like putty in his hands and fully accepted it. Your labored breaths filled the bedroom.

"S-Sasuke, please." 

He gestured to the bed and laughed darkly.

"You think I’m going to give you what **you** want, Y/N? You should’ve known from the very start that I wasn’t going to let up so easy. You wanted to play the game, kitten. Don’t back out now." 

You found your way to the bed as Sasuke hovered over you. His finger traced your lower jaw to your neck.

"This entire week was simply pleasure for you, huh."

His hands went from your neck to your hips and removed your top.

"You’ve always been one for taking risks, but what happens when it’s too much for you?" 

His fingers hooked under your pants and underwear and yanked them off. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Such a sweet girl, when did you become such a brat, hmm?" 

The cold air hit the newly exposed flesh and you shuddered at the new feeling. His finger traced your slit and you pushed up against him. 

"You’re gonna get what you deserve, kitten."

His finger slipped into you and it wasn’t long before a second one followed. You gasped at the sudden touch and an involuntary moan left your lips. His stray hand found itself pinching your nipples. Your hands quickly flew to your mouth and he chuckled. His other free hand pulled your hand away from your mouth. 

"Don’t hide. Let me know who’s making you feel this good." 

His mouth began to suck on your clit and you let out a loud moan. 

"There you go." 

He mumbled into you and the vibrations added to the immense pleasure you felt. Even if you weren’t the one being teased throughout the week, the thought of what Sasuke might do to you put you on edge. He was always a wild card and it was something you were willing to risk. It wasn’t long before he felt your walls clench around his fingers and before he could pull away, you had already came. 

"Who said you could cum?"

He looked at you with stern eyes and you avoided his gaze to the best of your ability.

"You’re just adding up your punishments now, baby."

He sat at the edge of the bed and patted his thighs. You laid over his legs and awaited your punishment. Sasuke rubbed circles into your backside.

"You’ll keep count for me, right kitten?"

You nodded, but he quickly retorted.

"Use your words."

"Yes, Sasuke!" 

"Good girl." 

The warmth of his hand was replaced with the cool air and was instantly met with the sting of a spank. 

"1." 

Hand struck your other cheek and you winced. 

"2." 

The spanks became rhythmic and with each spank, the wetter you became. Sasuke could visibly see the arousal building within you, your juices glistening in the low light of the bedroom and spreading between your thighs.

"9." 

Before his hand met your cheek, he slipped two fingers inside you again and a your breath hitched in your throat. Once his hand had made contact with your ass, you cursed and completely forgot which number you had left off on. 

"You stopped counting?" 

"Sasuke, I couldn’t focus with-" 

A third finger slipped into you and cut you off mid-sentence.

"No excuses. I thought you said that you’d be a good girl and listen to me." 

His fingers were relentless. The continuous pumping in and out coupled with the curl of his fingers put you on edge. You could feel your climax, but before you could reach it he quickly pulled away. Your head swiveled around to see Sasuke placing his fingers in his mouth and you whined.

"Bad girls don’t get to whine." 

He motioned for you to get back on your knees and he stood up. You instantly knew what to do and began unbuttoning his pants while he removed his shirt. As you pulled his boxers down, his dick sprang out and you smiled slightly. _Did you do this to him?_ You dropped his clothing to the floor and he stepped out of them. His hand rubbed the length of him, spreading his precum along his shaft in a way to lubricate himself. 

You understood what he was asking for and you gladly obliged. Your flattened tongue licked a stripe on the underside on his cock, before taking him into your mouth to the best of your abilities. A stray had began to reach around his shaft to cover what your mouth couldn’t reach, but he quickly swatted your hand away. 

"You’ll let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours, right kitten?" 

You looked up at his lidded eyes and nodded. One of his hands wound itself into your hair, stabilizing you as he gently pushed himself down your mouth. He groaned and you hummed in response. 

"Is this what you wanted this entire time? You wanted me to use you like the little whore you are. Look at you, so desperate for me."

His thrusts into your mouth became deeper and quicker. Tears pooled into your eyes and fell, smearing your mascara you were previously wearing. Sasuke’s thumb quickly swiped the tears away and burned the image of you into his mind. His shallow breaths soon became pants and you knew he was close. The grasp on your hair tightened as you had deep throated all of him. Ropes of the salty liquid shot down your throat and you gladly swallowed it all. You pulled away with a satisfying 'pop' and he groaned. 

"You did so well, princess. Do you want your reward?"

Your eyes were pleading and he chuckled at the sight. 

"Get on the bed."

You laid down once again and he placed searing love bites on your neck. His knee found its way between your thighs and you rubbed up against in. Sasuke trailed kissed from your neck all the way down to your folds and took his shirt off in the act. He massaged circles into your hips and you trembled. A teasing lick was placed on you and you gasped. Long slender fingers entered you once again and the feeling of being full made you moan. The pace Sasuke set was agonizingly slow. Your hips bucked up against his fingers in attempt to create friction. The little moans and gasps emitted from you played like a symphony in his ears and he could feel his erection growing once again.

You moaned out his name and he picked up the pace. His mouth attached to your clit and his other free hand fondled your breasts. Seeing you come undone solely by his fingers fueled his desire. Soon, your walls began to tense against his fingers. 

"Sasuke! Please let me cum, please! I’ll do anything I swear, just please let me cum!"

You tangled your fingers into his hair and begged. He hummed against you and quickly pumped his fingers in and out of you. His teeth grazed your clit and pushed you to climax. The heat growing in your abdomen began to tighten and churn until a euphoric feeling washed over you. 

"Sasuke!" 

You moaned out and held his face between your thighs. He could tell you were nearing your limit by the way your eyes clouded. Without time to come down from your high, he inserted his dick inside of you and mercilessly pounded into you. His hand reached out to rub your clit as he left a trail of love bites against your body. With eyes rolled back to your head, you could feel you nearing another orgasm. He could feel your walls clench around him. Once again, you had came. 

"Fuck, Sasuke that’s too much. I can’t cum again."

"You should’ve thought about that before you played with me this entire week." 

He forcefully thrusted inside of you again with no regard to what you said. His pace became rapid and you couldn’t hold in any moans. Obscenities spouted from your mouth left and right. The groans that left Sasuke’s mouth let you know he was nearing his own climax. In an instant, his hand wrapped around your throat, constricting your air flow. 

"You’re such a good girl. You want me to cum inside you, huh? My little cumslut. Who does this pussy belong to?" 

"You, Sasuke! Cum inside me, fucking use me!"

The same burning sensation was felt in your lower half and you couldn’t stop it. Your vision became hazy and a white light washed over you as you reached your orgasm along with Sasuke. A loud scream ripped from your throat and anyone in the area could definitely hear you two. His warm cum filled you up and slowly spilled out of you. Sasuke looked at your dazed figure and smirked, proud of his work done on you. He watched your bare chest heave up and down, beads of sweat glistening in the dimmed room. He watched his seed painted all over your walls, reminiscent of a masterpiece. Not even the finest artists in all of humankind could recreate the scene displayed out in front of him. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on your forehead. 

"You did so good for me, kitten. Such a good girl." 

He spoke praises to you as he cleaned you up. Even with your mascara smeared and lipstick smudged, he still thought you were something from a fairytale. He brought a makeup wipe and began to remove the remnants on your skin. The only indicator of you still being awake was your hums of approval to his affirmations. Once he had finished, you let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke." 

"Mhm, anything for my princess." 

He laid next to you and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his torso. He sighed in contentment and pulled you in closer. The only thing that you could feel in this moment was bliss. Your mind was completely relaxed and all that filled your mind was him. 

"Maybe I should tease you again if it means I’m getting fucked out like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and buried his face into your neck. 

"Be careful with what you wish for, kitten."

* * *

The next morning you made your way into the restroom as Sasuke laid in bed lazily. You were completely sore and even getting up out of bed was a challenge. If the two of you were going out into the village later, nothing could hide the obvious limp you had. You turned on the bathroom light and rubbed your eyes. With a quick look into the mirror, you could see shades of red and purple forming on your skin. The splotches of color seemed to be everywhere and your eyes widened.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what the **fuck** did you do to my neck?!"

You pulled your shirt up a bit and your midriff was also covered in the same colors. 

"And my fucking body?! Where did you not leave a hickey?!"

Your voice echoed throughout the house and you could hear Sasuke’s laughs filling the house. 

"Good luck trying to hide them Y/N!"

Sasuke’s yell was faintly heard from the restroom and a scowl found its way onto your lips.

"Fucking Uchiha..."

You cursed to yourself and Sasuke managed to still hear the words leaving your mouth. 

"I mean you were fucking me last night."

He had slipped his arms around your waist and whispered in your ear. You jumped and smacked his arm. Sasuke would be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written uh... smut before so this is my first time :0 this was an idea that popped into my head while listening to rihanna and is completely self-indulgent lololol i've also decided that most nsfw pieces will be published on ao3 rather than my tumblr but this could change in the future. anyways, i hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
